In Good Times And In Bad
by gracie3
Summary: sequel to "finally". as you can tell by the title, there's a wedding here!


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Jett Jackson. Sure wish I did though..._

_A/N: This is the sequel to "Finally", the fic in which I CORRECT what SHOULD have happened in the Christmas eppie of TFJJ._

_In Good Times and In Bad_

_ It had been six years since that spring day in Wilsted when two soulmates found each other. The passage of time has wrought no changes except to make Kayla's beauty even more striking, Jett's handsomeness twice as noticeable, and their love deeper than they ever could have thought._

_ JB and Riley are engaged; they had gone away to New York f__or college, leaving their best friends with the promise that they would be back. Now they are, and the four best friends are again the little group they were in high school._

_ Now they are 21, all of them college graduates. Riley and Jett of course majored in the performing arts, Kayla in art, and JB in business. It would be a few more years until Haliburton's became a major chain store across the nation._

_ Kayla's work is at many art museums around the country, Jett's newest movie had just premiered, and Riley's Broadway career was skyrocketing. She had just been given the lead in "The Phantom of the Opera"._

_ Now we move to the present present... in other words, what is happening at this very moment in Wilsted. _

* * *

"I'm nervous." Kayla West stood in the dressing room, dressed completely in white. Riley stood behind her, adjusting the long veil, made of light, gauzy material. Jules Jackson was in the corner, discussing something with Miz Corretta, who, as everyone had expected, had immediately taken it upon herself to be the wedding coordinator. But Kayla also insisted that she would have no one else, in the true spirit of Wilsted. JB's mother was also in the room, talking on the phone, making sure all the flowers and decorations were in place. Mrs. West was helping Riley with Kayla's dress. 

"What are you nervous about?" the blonde girl asked. "It's Jett." Riley's dress was made of sky blue silk. It was sleeveless and fell to the floor in graceful folds. An empire waist and princess seams accentuated her slender figure to perfection. 

But it was Kayla who was truly breathtaking. The wedding gown was made of silk and satin, with a tight bodice beaded with pearls. The skirt was flared and layers of tulle and gauze surrounded it. It was also sleeveless, and gloves that reached all the way to her upper arm completed the ensemble. Her hair was piled up, curls falling to frame her face, brushing her shoulders. "You look beautiful, Kay." Riley smiled at her friend. "And I'm happy for you." 

"I'm so proud of you, Kay." Mrs. West's eyes were wet with tears. "My little baby girl, all grown up and getting married." This statement made Kayla blush at the same time as her eyes filled with tears. She hugged her mother. "There is no one on earth I would rather see you with than Jett," Mrs. West said. 

A knock on the door startled them. "Who is it?" Riley leaned on the door. 

"The best man," a deep voice intoned. Kayla, aided by Jules and Mrs. Haliburton, hid herself behind the curtains. 

"No men allowed!" Riley called through the door. 

"Oh, come on!" JB's voice was recognizable now. "It's only me. And we're ready out in the chapel." 

Riley flung open the door and kissed her fianceè. "Not now, Joseph Brian Haliburton. The bride is hidden. You're the best man and that's just as bad as the groom seeing her before it's time. Shoo shoo shoo." With a last swat on the behind, Riley pushed JB out. "We'll be there." 

Kayla emerged from behind the curtains, a smile on her face. "They're ready." Riley grasped her friend's hand. "Here we go, Kay." 

They walked out, Miz Corretta putting her finishing touches on Kayla's veil, and out into the vestibule. 

The ceremony would be simple, family and close friends. Anyone was welcome to witness the marriage in the chapel, but the reception was family and friends only. 

_Meanwhile, with the men..._

Wood, Mr. West, Mr. Haliburton, Elijah, Cubby, JB, and Jett were assembled in the chapel. To their surprise, nearly all of of Wilsted had turned out to see the wedding. The organist was none other than Cubby, who, as it turned out, was extremely musically talented. He'd volunteered to play almost right away, and no one had had any objection. 

Jett took a deep breath as the first note of the organ music swelled into melody. JB and Riley came out first, the maid of honor and the best man, then Miz Corretta and Elijah, Mr. and Mrs. Haliburton, and lastly Jules and Wood. 

Then, the wedding march began, and everyone stood up, turning to the door. Kayla appeared, on the arm of her mother and father. Her smile was brilliant. 

Jett drew in a deep breath. Kayla looked _beautiful_. Her mother and father kissed her on the cheek, and Victor gave her away. She took Jett's hand, and they both knelt before the minister. 

The minister said the blessing, and the couple rose. "The bride and groom have vows of their own writing." The minister stepped back and Jett began. 

"Kayla, I don't think I ever believed in destiny till this moment. And now I think I'm looking fate right in the eye as I stand here. I promise, with all my heart and soul, to love you forever and always, till death do us part." 

Kayla took a deep breath to still her pounding heart, and began her vows. "Jett, for so many years I watched as you shone, a star in both Hollywood and my own personal sky. And I'm in heaven, right next to you, as I stand here today. I promise, with all my heart and soul, to love you forever and deeply, till death do us part." 

"The rings." JB brought out Kayla's ring, and Riley held out Jett's ring. Jett took the ring etched with two hearts held it at the tip of Kayla's ring finger. 

"Kay, take this ring as a sign of my never-ending love and commitment to you. Like a circle, my love for you is unbroken, and constant." Jett slid the ring on. 

Kayla took Jett's ring from Riley, a simple gold band, and looked up at her husband-to-be. "Jett, take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion to you. Like this ring, I am forever yours." She slid the ring the rest of the way on. 

"Do you, Jett Jackson, take this woman, Kayla Rose West, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?" 

Jett looked right into Kayla's eyes and said, "I do." 

"Do you, Kayla Rose West, take this man, Jett Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"Then, by the power vested in me by God and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said, to cheers and applause. Jett leaned in and kissed his new wife, a long, passionate kiss. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure and great honor to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jett Jackson!" 

Cubby let out a long, loud whistle as Jett and Kayla walked back down the aisle. 

Outside the church, people were blowing bubbles to welcome the newlyweds. Even the people who were not in the chapel for the ceremony were clapping and cheering as the couple emerged. 

There were even reporters there, to Jett's annoyance, but Jules stepped right in and told them where to go, and it was not to the reception hall. 

A photographer hired by Jett was there, and he took photos outdoors of the entire bridal party, of Jett and Kayla alone, and of everyone who had attended the ceremony, a group photo containing nearly the entire town. 

At the reception hall, a huge room was cleared out for dancing and eating, and Cubby was the DJ. Despite Jett and Kayla's protests, he refused any kind of payment, saying that seeing them together was enough for him. 

The first dance was for the bride and groom only, and it was _Everything I Do_, by Bryan Adams. Photos were taken by the onlookers, and soon everyone was out on the floor, dancing the macarena, and the conga line, started by Booker and Miz Corretta. Kayla and the rest of the females had taken off their shoes to dance in more comfort than heels would allow. 

Kayla danced with Wood, while Jett danced with Mrs. West. "From now on," Wood told his new daughter-in-law. "I'm Dad." Kayla smiled and smiled. 

"Okay, Dad," she replied. 

"Same for me!" Jules added as she swirled by on her son's arm. "Mom!" Kayla laughed and nodded. Her parents said the same to Jett. 

On Cubby's insistence, Jett and Kayla demonstrated the merengue, the dance they had been practicing just for fun. Everyone catcalled as JB and Riley joined in. 

The last dance was a slow one, because by then it was going on nine at night. Kayla threw the bouquet last, as she had told her mother she would, carrying on the West women's tradition. 

Much to everyone's delight, Miz Corretta caught it. 

Everyone went out to see the newlyweds to the limo, off to the Marriott hotel for the night and then to the airport in the morning for their flight to the Bahamas.

The banner on the back of the black limo announced, "JUST MARRIED!" Everyone was waving and cheering as the black car drove off, carrying two of the happiest people on the planet.

* * *

_ Okay, okay, total sap, I know. But ain't it worth it?_


End file.
